


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by too2manythoughts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Dancing in the Rain, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartache, I Love You, Kissing in the Rain, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Phone Sex, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too2manythoughts/pseuds/too2manythoughts
Summary: A newfound love interest hidden from the eyes of judgemental fans and roommates during Korea's sticky, hot, summer months didn't seem so life-changing, young-love never does until reality step in to wake you up from your dreams of being together forever, or your entire career is on the line if you're caught. For Taeyong, he's risking everything to be with his lover but it's not nearly enough. There's only so much loneliness a person can feel before breaking down, only a certain amount of longing before it becomes anger, and only so much you can do to match your schedules. Trusting in the other that they'll keep up their end of the deal but knowing how unpredictable life can be things are bound to change once in a while. Although, when 'once in a while' stretches months without seeing or touching the person you love it becomes 'once too much'.





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_unknown_

_10:37 p.m. _

_ How much longer until I can see you again?_

_Taeyong_

_10:59 p.m. _

_ I'm not sure, I just got home and I'm scheduled to be in America for a few weeks, I might be able to sneak away to see you before I have to leave. _

_ I'm not sure if I can though so please don't get your hopes up _

_Unknown_

_11:01 p.m. _

_ I never can when it comes to meeting you. _

_ It's been more than a month! _

_ I've thought about going to a club and bring home some stranger so I can feel some type of connection. _

_God knows I couldn't get it from you_

_Taeyong_

_12:34 a.m. _

_ Can you please try and understand that if I could just walk out the door without thirty girls surrounding me I would! _

_ I love you! _

_ Please can you give me a break_

_Unknown_

_12:35 a.m. _

_ Can you promise you'll see me before you leave?_

_Taeyong_

_12:37 a.m._

_ No_

_Unknown_

_12:37 a.m._

_ Then no I can't give you a 'break' _

_ I actually love you, I give you all my time if I'm busy I residual!_

_Taeyong_

_12:37 a.m._

_ That's not fair of you to say! You know I can just up and change plans, I'm not the one making them in the first place, and you knew how things would be when you first started seeing me. It wasn't any different from now so why'd you stay then?_

_ Hello?_

_Seriously! _

_Unknown_

_2:09 a.m. _

_ I love you._

_ That's why I stayed you asshole!_

_ Please call me, I need to hear your voice._

_Please! _

_Taeyong_

_2:13 a.m. _

_ I can't, I have to go to sleep, I have a very long day tomorrow. I told you about it yesterday but I don't think you were listening to me, were you? _

_Unknown_

_2:14 a.m._

_ Why am I always the bad guy? You slept with me, you said you loved me, you said you'd be there for me when I felt alone, you said you didn't want me hurting myself again or drinking, having unprotected sex with strangers, doing drugs, you said you'd be there for me when I was having a hard time and right now I am but you're never there when I really need you! You're only there for me when you can get your dick sucked or fuck me. You make me feel terrible! _

_Taeyong_

_2:15 a.m. _

_ I don't have time for this right now. I have to sleep. Please try and understand where I'm coming from baby, I want to be there with you and it hurts me a lot to know I make you feel this way when I can't be, but you're not innocent here. You know that this is really hard for me too and I want to call you and hear your voice, I want so much more than that, but people can't know about me and about us. I would lose everything I have and I've worked so hard. This doesn't take anything away from how much I love you and please believe me when I say that I love you because I'm risking everything for you, I just have worked so hard to get where I am now and what I'm doing is what I've dreamt of since I was a little boy. Please try and hear me out on this one, my roommate is still awake when he falls asleep I'll call you or I'll try sneaking outside. _

_Unknown_

_2:39 a.m._

_ I'm going to bed, my head hurt from crying, and I'm hoping I'll feel better in the morning. _

_ call me then if you can but don't bother doing it now _

_it's only going to make things worse_

_\--- _


End file.
